Only You
by Freedom Aozu
Summary: Oishi and Eiji have always been partners, but when love blossoms so does jealousy. Will the Golden Pair survive the Green Eyed Monster? Lemon and Yaoi warning


(Tennis no Oujisama does not belong to us (sadly) It belongs to Konomi Takeshi, so bow to him and say thank you!)

* * *

Only You

By Freedom Aozu

* * *

Oishi played by Dark Nuriko

Eiji played by Kasey Sanada

* * *

Eiji knew he was in deep. He felt it whenever he looked at him. How his heart raced when they were together. Lately though… it's gotten worse. He gets jealous whenever he's around someone else, thought he knew he had no right. They weren't together, so what right did he have?

"NYA!" Eiji cried, startling the people in the classroom who were eating their lunch. "It's not fair!"

Fuji looked toward his friend, even though his eyes appeared closed. "Oh, you've got it bad, don't you," he stated, his smile in place.

Eiji nodded, knowing he didn't even have to explain. His friend knew him too well. "Nya… what do I do Fuji? I think I'm in love with him, but I'm afraid if I tell him… he'll hate me and not want to play doubles with me anymore…" He laid his head on his desk, looking unhappy.

Fuji nodded. "I can see where you have troubles. Yet, wouldn't it be better to see if he cares the same for you?" he asked.

"I guess…" Eiji was quiet for a bit. "Fuji?"

He looked up, his eye cracking open slightly. "What?"

"Do you… do you think he'll like me in that way?"

Fuji laughed softly. "I think he already does."

Eiji blinked. "Nya? Oishi like me?" He felt a light blush appear on his face. It was too much to hope… "You really think so?"

Fuji grinned. It was a lot of fun to watch Eiji sometimes. He was always so open, unlike a certain Buchou they both knew. "Really."

Eiji's smile grew happier. "Hoi hoi! I hope you're right! Oishi is so sweet and kind."

Fuji almost lost his lunch. Had he thought this was fun? It had just turned to needle at him like a cavity. "I say confess to him, instead of me."

"You're right! I'm going to right now!" Getting up, Eiji hugged the other. "Thank you Fuji! You were a lot of help!" He nearly ran out the door.

Fuji snorted and headed over toward the buchou's office. "Help? I didn't really do much."

Oishi was busy practicing his swings out on the courts. He had felt like he was a little off lately and he didn't want to make his partner look bad. He had asked to have this time for this, and was surprised when his teacher had allowed it. For the moment, he was glad of it, and wanted to get a good work out before they met up.

"Is something wrong Oishi?"

Oishi looked up from his practice swings to look at his buchou. "Tezuka, what are you doing out of class?" he asked in a calm voice.

Tezuka nodded to the books in his arms. "I'm taking these to the library. Now what's wrong? Your swing is completely off."

He sighed. "I know. I noticed it last practice. My backhand was all screwed up. The last thing I want is to make Eiji work harder just to cover for me. I just... I don't know what's bothering me."

"Maybe what's bothering you is right in front of you, but perhaps you're not realizing it."

"You mean like you with Fuji?" he asked. While he was normally a very easy and laid back young man with an innocent out look, he also saw what most people didn't. Being the fukubuchou, showed him a little more of his captain than most saw.

Tezuka nodded, not bothering to hide it. "Perhaps you should tell him how you feel, instead of holding back."

"And possibly ruin the Golden Pair of Seigaku? Are you certain you're all right today, Buchou?"

"I'm fine, I just see things differently," Tezuka stated calmly, putting the books down on the bench. "Why do you think telling Kikumaru will ruin the Golden Pair? Do you think he won't feel the same?"

Oishi didn't say anything to that. Instead, he went back to swinging his racket. After a few bad swings, he looked at Tezuka. "Eiji is well loved by many. I don't see why he would have to look to me for something I'm certain he can find somewhere else."

"You won't know for sure unless you try."

He looked down at his racket. "You know me, Tezuka. I'm not known for doing things that are world shattering."

"You know I'm not either, but had I not took a step forward, I wouldn't be with Fuji," Tezuka said softly, picking up the books again. Before he left, he looked at Oishi. "You'll never know for sure if you try Oishi. Just remember that." He turned and walked off the court. "I'll see you at practice."

Oishi looked at his racket once again. Now there was something he hadn't known. Fuji and Tezuka had actually managed to get past their barriers and were now together? He sighed. If that was possible, the maybe a chance with Eiji was possible as well. With a smile, he began his swings once more, swinging with better control with the positive thoughts crossing his mind.

"Nya, Oishi!" Eiji looked around, trying to find his friend. "Oishi!"

He sighed. Oishi's classmates told him he went outside, but he couldn't find him anywhere.

'Can I really do this?' he thought to himself as he neared the tennis courts. 'What if he doesn't feel the same way?'

He looked inside the courts and saw the person he was looking for. Walking over, he threaded his fingers through the fence and watch Oishi as he practiced. "Oishi…" he whispered softly, his heart beating faster.

With each swing, his mind began to think positively. With each back hand, he saw Eiji jumping for joy when he told him he cared. Those bright blue eyes sparkling with love for him. It made him hopeful.

Eiji swallowed, his face flushing as he watched Oishi swinging his racket so gracefully. He had to tell him. He couldn't hold back his feelings anymore. "Oishi!"

Oishi's swing seemed to waver slightly and he stopped completly as he turned and saw the red haired object of his affections just on the other side of the fence. 'I've got to tell him,' he thought. Yet that didn't come out of his mouth.

"Hey Eiji," was what he said instead.

Eiji smiled slightly. "Your swing is slightly off," he said teasingly.

He nodded. "That's why I was out here."

"Is something bothering you?"

Oishi smiled, but the words that pounded through his heart with the increased pace couldn't come out. "No. I just noticed last practice that I was a little off. I didn't want to make you have to handle all the work, so I thought I'd work on it."

Walking into the court, Eiji picked up a stray racket. "Want to do a practice game? It might help," he said with a smile.

Oishi smiled back. "Sure. Although I have to warn you, I've been bad lately."

Eiji laughed at that, flipping the racket around his arm. "Nya, that's not true. I'm your partner after all, so I know better than anyone!"

He nodded, tossing Eiji a tennis ball. "You serve."

"Hoi hoi!" Eiji went over to the other side of the net. Bouncing the ball a couple of times, he threw it up into the air and hit it over the net.

Oishi, since he was in need of working on his backhand swing, hit it back handed, watching it sail over the net and back toward Eiji.

Running over to the front, Eiji jumped into the air and hit the ball back, landing on the ground with one hand and dropped to his feet.

Oishi couldn't help but grin at the acrobatics. Apparently, Eiji was actually taking this seriously. With that in mind, he raced to where the ball was hit and sent it back, wanting to see what else his red haired love was going to do.

Eiji quickly ran to the other side, but realized he ran to far. He quickly moved his racket behind the side of his head and hit the ball back. "Nya, Oishi! What do I get if I win?"

Oishi, having suddenly seen a reason to win this simple game, moved over to the ball and backhanded it once more over to the other side of the court. "I'll answer anything you want to know, honestly and truthfully."

"Hoi! Same thing if you win then!" Eiji exclaimed, his adrenalin pumping now as he jumped again to return the ball. Already you could see the sweat on his face.

Oishi watched as Eiji, from all his acrobatics, had tired himself out. With a grin, he dragged his racket on the ground before hitting the ball upwards over Eiji's head and hitting the back line.

"Nya!" Eiji couldn't make it to the ball and it went out. "Oishi, no fair!" he said with a pout. "Using your Moon Volley on me!"

He smiled softly. "You didn't say there was something we couldn't do," he replied, walking up to the net.

Eiji stuck out his tongue as he joined the other at the net. "Nya, but you know I've never been able to get that. That wasn't very nice," he said, poking Oishi in the chest gently. "But you won fair and square, so you get to ask me a question."

"How do you feel about me?" he asked before thinking. His cheeks turned a bit pink, but he didn't take it back. This was... embarrassing, to say the least. But he had asked already, and it would be pointless to take it back.

Eiji blinked, standing there in shock for a moment. "How do I feel about you?" Could Oishi be asking what Eiji hoped? Deciding to take the risk and answer truthfully, Eiji said softly, "Oishi is a kind person. He always thinks about others and puts them before himself. He's a great tennis player, and a great partner. You put up with my antics, and even though we sometimes fight, we always make up. Just by being around you, you make me happy." He smiled shakily, his heart racing. "So to answer your question, I… I love you Oishi…"

Oishi's own heart seemed to race as he spoke and when those last words were said, his heart nearly leapt from his chest. "Being with you, makes me happy to," he answered truthfully. "I was afraid of mentioning how I felt, because everyone counts on us as the Golden Pair. I didn't want to ruin that just because I cared about you. But now, I'm not afraid to say it. I... love you... as well."

Eiji felt tears slowly roll down his cheeks. "Nya… please tell me this isn't a dream…" he whispered. "If it is, I don't want to ever wake up…"

Oishi reached out and lightly caressed his cheek, brushing the tears from the soft skin. "It's not a dream, Eiji. So please, don't cry. I don't like seeing you cry."

Instead of stopping, more tears fell. "Oishi!" Eiji threw his arms around the other's neck, pressing their cheeks together. "I love you… I love you so much…"

He smiled softly, holding Eiji as close as he could with the net between them. He then got frustrated and then picked Eiji up and pulled him over to his side of the court. "Please, Eiji, don't cry," he whispered softly, kissing away the tears softly.

"I can't help it… Oishi made me so happy," Eiji whispered, his arms still around Oishi's neck, not wanting to let go, afraid it was just a dream.

Oishi lightly caressed Eiji's back, holding him close. "I want to always make you happy, Eiji," he whispered back, kissing the tears away some more. "Eiji has made me very happy as well. I was really worried about it. I never thought to have you love me in return."

Eiji sniffs softly, wiping his eyes dry. "Why?" he asked, curious to know why Oishi thought that.

He looked away. "Well, you have so many fans. I thought surely there was one you liked."

Eiji makes an angry face. "Nya! Just because Eiji has fans, doesn't mean he wants them. Eiji loves Oishi! Oishi is the ONLY one Eiji loves."

Oishi smiled and kissed the angry face right between his eyes, up on his forehead. "But I didn't know that at the time, Eiji."

Eiji leans against Oishi, their foreheads touching. "Well Oishi knows now," he said softly, looking at him with his bright blue eyes. "I love you Oishi. No one else."

Oishi's dark green eyes gazed back at him. "I love you too, Eiji. No one else will ever mean as much to me as you do."

A smile appeared on Eiji's face before the redhead leaned forward and brushed their lips gently against one another. "Syu..Syuichiroh…"

He smiled at the soft kiss and at his attempt at his name. With a wink, he pressed a feather soft kiss of his own against Eiji's lips in return. "I think sticking with Oishi is easier for you, isn't it?" he murmured, kissing those tempting lips once again.

"Hmmm…" was all Eiji could get out, losing himself just in Oishi's kisses alone.

It was addicting. As soon as one small kiss ended, he wanted another. He found his hands lightly caressing Eiji's back while his lashes fluttered closed over his eyes as he bent to kiss him once more. This one wasn't short. It was a soft kiss that he allowed to drag on for a little bit. His tongue darting out to caress the tempting lower lip.

Eiji let out a soft whimper, a small shiver running through his body. "I'm so glad Fuji told me to tell you how I feel…" he murmured, eyes closed.

Oishi's eyes blinked open slowly, looking down at Eiji. "You talked with Fuji about this?"

Eiji's own eyes opened, confused slightly. Somehow Oishi's voice sound… different. "Well, of course. Fuji's my best friend."

"But why talk to him about me?" he asked, unable to mask the jealousy in his voice.

"Because I trust him… Nya, Oishi, are… you upset with me?" Eiji asked softly, his eyes unhappy.

He watched as those eyes he loved turned unhappy and he swiftly stuffed his jealousy into the nearest black hole he could find in himself. "NO!" He exclaimed. "Why would I be upset with you. He's your friend, of course you'd talk to him," he said, trying to placate his new boyfriend. "I'm sorry. I guess I was just... a little jealous."

"Oishi doesn't need to be jealous," Eiji said, smiling again as he snuggled into Oishi's arms. "I love you…"

He held Eiji close, knowing his words were true. Yet that hadn't stopped that feeling from rushing though him. In fact, it was scary how much he had hated Fuji for a second. "And I love you, Eiji."

Eiji smiled happily and closed his eyes. Oishi loved him… He didn't think he'd ever get tired of hearing that. Just then the bell rang.

"NYA! I don't want to go to class!" he pouted, not wanting to move out of Oishi's arms.

Oishi, just as reluctant as his even energetic love to part, kissed him once more and slowly pushed him away to arms length. "Just class, for a little longer. And then we can see one another again at Tennis Practice."

"Okay…" Eiji was unhappy about being parted from Oishi, but would bare it. They would be together soon enough. Leaning over he kissed Oishi once more before running to class. "Bye Oishi!" he said, a bright happy smile on his face.

Oishi waved back. "Bye Eiji," he said, watching the red head rush off. He just knew he was going to have worlds of trouble. If he was jealous of someone whom he KNEW was with someone else, then what was he going to feel when someone who was single got to close to his Eiji? A shiver of fear raced down his spine. He honestly was beginning to hope he didn't find out. With a sigh, he headed to his next class.

* * *

"Hoi hoi! We got a point Momo!" Eiji said happily after Momoshiro did a Dunk Smash to Oishi and Ryoma, which they both couldn't return.

Oishi felt darkness, bitter and deep creap into his chest. Eiji was not only playing on the another team, but he was with another man. To hell with the fact that it was a fellow team mate and someone Oishi saw as a friend. It was infuriating. Already in the game, he had managed to send some dangerous balls Momo's way. The other man had just barely dodged them. Yet Oishi was no where near done. He would hurt him before the game was over. He promised it.

"Oishi-sempai."

He blinked. "Huh?" he asked, trying to realize who called his name. He was so lost he hadn't even noticed.

Ryoma looked at him. "Something's wrong Oishi-sempai," the young freshman said calmly.

He shook himself free and looked at Ryoma. "What's wrong?" he asked, looking at the youngest on their team.

"Yes. You haven't been acting like yourself. Had Momo-sempai not been watching the balls like he has, he would be in the hospital right now," Ryoma said calmly, but something was hidden under that tone.

He sighed. Great, now it was showing what he had been doing. He had to get a grip on himself before he did do something bad. He was the Fukubuchou for crying out loud. Jealousy on the team was not an option. "What do you suggest should be done?" he asked, truly wondering what the youth would reply.

"It's plain as day how Kikumaru-sempai feels about you. You don't have to worry about him falling for someone else," Ryoma said before moving back to serve.

Oishi felt as if he'd just been slapped by someone far younger than himself. Truth be told, he verbally had. He took his place in the square opposite from where Ryoma was standing to serve and up toward the net. His eyes seemed to glance over Eiji. Ryoma was right. He loved him and he wasn't afraid to show it. He had to remember that and tie up the green eyed monster before it got lose once more.

During the rest of practice, things had been going smoothly… until it was time to head back to the locker room…

Momo sighed, wiping the sweat from his forehead. Oishi had been gunning for him for a while there. He was almost certain the vice-captain was going to kill him. Yet things had calmed down and the rest of the game progressed as it should. While Oishi and Ryoma had won, it hadn't been by much, and Momo was proud of that. "Hey, Kikumaru-sempai! Good job!" he said, coming up to his partner for the moment and holding his hand up for a high five.

Eiji smiled and slapped his hand. "Good job yourself Momo. You've gotten better since our doubles match with Hyotei."

Oishi couldn't help but see red. It didn't matter that Ryoma had said it was obvious. Momo was leaning in to close to Eiji and he couldn't stand for that. Leaving his racket on the bench, he began to stalk over to Momo, jealousy and anger burning in his eyes.

Eiji patted Momo on the shoulder. "Nya nya Momo, you're doing better, I can really say that. You could be a really great doubles player, but I know singles is your stronger point."

Momo was about to say something in reply when he noticed Oishi stalking over his way and his eyes grew overly large. "Hey Oishi, what's with that look?" he asked, glancing from Eiji to Oishi. Had the two finally managed to get together? If they had, then Oishi had some serious jealousy issues and Momo felt like he had just stepped right into the middle of them. He held up his hand, stepping back from Eiji. "Man, we're just friends... nothing more." Besides, Momo thought, I happen to like Ryoma.

Eiji blinked, looking confused, and worried. "Nya, Oishi?"

Oishi's tall but thin frame shook with restrained anger and if looks could kill Momoshirou would have been dead on the ground twenty times by now. His hands were clenched at his sides and he was fairly certain he was going to kill Momo here shortly. "You touched him," he growled in a low voice.

Momo swallowed. He had never seen that look in Oishi's normally calm and kind face. It was... well... it was scarier than one of Inui's juice drinks, and those were the scariest things on the planet. "It was just a congraelatory high five, Oishi, nothing more. Seriously."

Oishi's dark green eyes were almost black with anger and jealousy and he brought his curled fist up. He cocked it back and swung, aiming for Momo's face.

Momo saw the fist and dodged it, by mere inches. His wide eyes managed to grow even larger. Oh hell... Oishi wasn't the sweet man he knew him to be. In his place was a devil, who wasn't afraid to hurt him.

Ryoma quickly moved in front of Momo, eyes narrowed. "Oishi-sempai!"

Oishi paused before his fist flew again. As reality slammed into him, his dark green eyes widened and a look of pure surprise and shock crossed his face. Without saying another word, he dropped his hand and spun on his heel, rushing off the court before something else happen. Not only had the green eyed monster come out, but he had been ready to kill. He had to do something, before he hurt someone.

Momo breathed a sigh of relief, placing a hand on Ryoma's shoulder. "Thanks. I think he was really ready to kill."

"Momo-sempai…" Ryoma said softly.

Eiji had run out after Oishi, trying to find out what the hell happened. "OISHI!"

He paused, unable to keep walking away from him. Yet he was anything but pleased with himself. What in the hell was wrong with him. Ryoma had told him that Eiji's love for him was obvious. So why had he reacted as he had? It was pointless. And yet, something inside him was dark and ugly.

"Oishi…" Eiji whispered softly, walking closer to him. "What happened back there?"

He looked down at his hands, which were still a little read from clenching his fist so hard. "I... I got jealous..." he answered, in a low whisper of his own.

Eiji stopped in front of Oishi, and touched his cheek gently. "Do you have any reason to be?" he asked gently.

"No, I didn't. You love me and it was obvious... but... I couldn't help it. I saw him get close to you and touch you. Then you touched him back... and something in me snapped."

"Syuichiroh…" Eiji looked at him with serious eyes. "I love you and only you. You have to understand that I'm going to get touched, but not in the way that only you can touch me, do you understand? Only YOU have that right."

Oishi swallowed and nodded at those words. Eiji was just as right as Ryoma had been. "I know that, logically. But illogically, my heart seems to think otherwise. I... I don't like being so jealous. It's not like me. And I don't want to hurt you... or someone else because I can't control myself."

Eiji was quiet for a moment. Finally, he said, "Let's go."

Dark green eyes blinked. "Go where?"

"Somewhere… ANYWHERE… where it's just going to be the two of us," Eiji said, a flush appearing on his cheeks.

Oishi thought those words over for a moment before nodding. "No one's at my house at the moment. We can go there."

Eiji held out his hand. "Okay…" he said softly. "Let's go then."

Oishi took his hand and led the way. He didn't talk the entire way. He wasn't certain he knew what to say. He didn't even know why Eiji wanted to be alone with him, but he wasn't minding it. It kept the green eyed monster at bay when Eiji was with him like this.

When they arrived at Oishi's house, Eiji was unsure what to do next. He wanted to be alone with Oishi, but wasn't sure what to do. "Oishi…?"

Turning his green gaze on Eiji, he smiled softly, yet a little sadly. "You don't have to stay, Eiji. I'll be all right," he said quietly. He took his tennis bag over to the closest door on the ground floor and opened the door, placing the bag on the inside of it.

"But I want to stay…" Eiji reached out and took Oishi's hand. "I want to stay with you Oishi," he whispered. "I want to BE with you."

His eyes widened for the second time that day. "Are you... saying what... I think you are?" he asked, a faint blush crossing his cheeks.

Eiji's own cheeks reddened before nodding slowly. "Hoi…"

He swallowed thickly before taking Eiji into his arms, pressing a rather passionate and deep kiss to the soft lips that had been tempting him all day.

"Mmmm…" Eiji let out a soft sound before lifting his hands to his lover's hair, feeling the short buzz cut he had. "Oishi…"

"Eiji," he murmured back, trailing his lips possessively down the column on his neck. His tongue teasing the slightly salty skin, before his lips marked it with a kiss.

A small shiver went though Eiji's body, with a whimper quickly following. "Ah…"

Oishi trailed his hands down over the front of Eiji's chest, defty undoing the buttons. A faint tremor crossed his body, the only indication that he was holding back. His tongue swirled over the pulse point he found in Eiji's neck, before he allowed his teeth a small nip at the soft flesh.

A loud cry filled the entry way. "OISHI!" Eiji cried, his hands gripping his partner's arms, trying hard not to fall. His mind was moving so fast, his body all hot and wanting more. "Oishi… I feel so hot…"

Oishi lifted his head from his neck as he bushed the jacket off of Eiji's shoulders. He moved him backward, into his room. Once he shut the door he turned Eiji around so his back was against the door. Oishi trailed his lips over Eiji's shirt covered chest, finding and teasing a single nipple through the fabric. "I... feel hot... as well."

Breathing hard, Eiji took off Oishi's jacket as well and rested his hands on his chest. "Please… don't stop," he whimpered, his eyes closing as Oishi continued to tease his nipple.

With passion lighting his eyes, Oishi shook his head, pulling back long enough to pull the shirt from Eiji's pants and up over his head. Tossing it aside he bent in close and began tormenting the nipple once more, lapping at it teasingly. "I have no... intention of stopping," he huskily replied.

"NYAAA!" Eiji cried out as his head his the door, his fingers tightening more on Oishi's arm. It felt so good! "M-M-MORE!"

He suckled it for a moment before taking a small nip, his free hand caressing over Eiji's firm ass while the other was occupied with teasing the other nipple.

"AH!" Eiji body started to shake, the pleasure overwhelming him. "O-OISHI!" He pushed Oishi away slightly, panting heavily.

Eyes glazed with passion, he looked up, confused. Why had he pushed him away? "Eiji?" he asked.

Eiji quickly tried to shed the rest his clothes. "Nya… too hot…" he panted, his feet getting tied around his feet. "NYA!" He started to fall over.

Oishi caught him and picked him up, carrying him over to the bed. "Eiji... you are an idiot sometimes." Setting him down, he pulled off his pants.

"Nya… Oishi's fault for making me hot…" Eiji purred softly, his blue eyes darker then before. He pulled Oishi down by the shirt and kissed him with a hunger the other hadn't seen before.

His eyes widened, but he returned the kiss just as hungrily. "Eiji," he whispered as he pulled away, pulling off his own clothes. "I want you."

"I want you too… Syuichiroh…" Eiji whispered back, his face flushed.

While he fought being pink, he leaned close, kissing the tip of Eiji's erection from his place kneeling at his feet.

Eiji let out a soft gasp, his face turning red. "Nya! Oishi don't! That's dirty!"

Oishi shook his head, teasing the tip once again. "No it's not. To me, it's you. Just you." He then took the length in his mouth and a single saliva slicked finger found his entrance and teased it.

Eiji cried out as he was enveloped into a warm mouth. "Oishi!" he moaned, his head falling against the pillows.

Oishi worked his finger slowly into Eiji, carefully teasing tip. He didn't want him to cum yet. He just wanted to tease him. To prepare him for greater pleasures.

"Mmmm…" Eiji moaned softly, his head turning to the side, his red hair sticking to his face. "Oishi…"

Oishi smiled and pushed his finger fully inside, leaning forward to lightly kiss his lips. "Can I take you, Eiji?" he asked softly.

"H-hai…" he managed to gasp out, crying out softly as something unbelievably amazing was hit inside him. "Oishi!"

He brushed over that bundle of nerves again, wanting to make certain he would be comfortable taking him.

"AHH!" he cried out again, bucking against the fingers. "Oishi please!" he begged, his blue eyes needy.

Oishi smiled softly and kissed his lips a couple times, all the while adding more fingers to stretch him, occationally hitting that spot inside to give pleasure instead of pain

Soon Eiji was whimper softly, his blue eyes glazed over. "Nya… Oishi… need…" he panted, rocking against the fingers.

Oishi knew what his lover was talking about. He smiled softly and removed his fingers. He paused long enough to get his arousal lubed before settling between his lover's legs. Yet at the last moment, he pulled Eiji up, so he was almost sitting on his lap with his legs spread out behind him. "Ride me.. This way you can control it," he whispered into his ear, nipping at the lobe softly.

Eiji blushed softly. "Oishi…" he murmured, nuzzling his nose in his neck as he lifted himself up, holding Oishi's erection steady. Squeezing his eyes shut, he slowly started to slide down. "Nya!" he gasped, his eyes snapping open and stopping, panting softly. He was so big! How could he fit it in all the way?

After a moment, Eiji slid down a little more, stopping again after he got Oishi in about halfway. "Nya… Oishi's so big…" he moaned against his neck.

Oishi was panting now, his body tight and straining. He wanted to thrust in fully so badly, but he held back. He couldn't do that to Eiji. It was why he had given control over to him. "Just relax... Eiji... take it... slowly," he managed to get out.

Eiji felt his lover rub his back in soothing circles, making him relax somewhat. He started to move down again, and finally took Oishi completely into his body. "AHH!" he cried, shivering.

Oishi moved his lips from his ear to his lips and kissed him deeply, his tongue dipping into his mouth, teasing it in imitation of what his hips would soon do. All the while, he let Eiji get used to the invading member.

Slowly the pain began to subside, and pleasure took its place. "Oishi… you feel so good inside me," he said softly, his tongue brushing against his lover's. Very gently he rocked… and gasped in pleasure.

"I... like how you feel around me," he panted in reply, trailing his hands over Eiji's chest while he kissed at his neck. "Show me... why acrobatics play... is what you're... good at. Ride me..."

Eiji moaned softly as he began to move in a slow, but steady up and down motion. "Ah… Oishi…" he cried softly, his hands moving to his neck so he could gain more momentum.

He groaned, arching into Eiji and pushing in as Eiji came down on him. "Eiji... I'm... close..." he whispered. He had dreamed of this for so long. Now that he had it... he needed to be with him. Need to feel him finding his pleasure and he found his own.

"Ahh… me too… Oishi!" Eiji cried out as he was now moving in a rapid pace, loud cries filling the room. "Syuichiroh!"

Oishi couldn't keep going any longer and with a cry, he spilled into his fast moving lover. His hot seed shot up into him, filling him up. "Eiji!" he cried, reaching down to stroke him so he could find the pleasure he had already just found.

"SYUICHIROH!" Eiji came with a scream, his body going into a perfect arch, his head touching the bed as he came.

Oishi watched his lover bend over as he came and with a sudden though, he leaned down to catch the streams of cum as he found his release. All the while lapping at it.

Eiji groaned as he felt a warm tongue on his cock again. "Nnnh… Oishi…." he moaned, his hand moving to his hair.

He cleaned his lover off before sitting up, helping his lover to sit up as well.

Eiji kissed Oishi, his tongue dipping into his mouth, tasting himself. "Mmm…" he moaned softly as he slowly broke the kiss. "That was amazing Oishi…"

He nodded, too amazed for words. "Never again," he whispered after a moment. "Never again will I be jealous... because I know this is one thing that only the two of us will share."

Eiji smiled. "Hoi. Because you're the one I love." He cupped his cheek in his hand. "No one else."

Oishi grinned and kissed him softly. "And you're the only one I love, Eiji."

Eiji snuggled close to Oishi's body, knowing that if the Golden Pair were to ever stop playing tennis, at least they would continue on, with each other.

* * *

(Hoi hoi! Hard to believe we've already finished number three! We actually started this before A Younger Boy, but got a little stuck, but we finished it! Post a review, or email us at See you all next time!

Story completed November 11, 2005


End file.
